Talk:Indiana
This is completely not allowed to have any bearing, interference or inclusion with the Union of Everett or Future World/FWNG. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 20:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Keep an open mind UP. This user may be helping you expand your world, if he does anything you don't want in the UoE, edit it out. Anyway, that's just my opinion. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:43, February 12, 2011 (UTC) If he's trying to "help", he failed hard on several parts of what he wrote. *a) If Indiana apparently "rejected" joining Everett, well, it wouldn't have joined. *b) Diagold no longer exists. It was removed and my history changed about a month or two ago. *c) Gay Marriage is a federal right. *d) Transgender rights are federally established with ENDA. *e) Don't Ask, Don't Tell is federally repealed. *f) Stem cell research is legalized through federal law. *g) Being the Second Amendment is in the Constitution, a federal national document, a state cannot override it. Gun bans are illegal. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 21:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, just edited the failures out then. Maybe it is still a WIP. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: Super Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:47, February 12, 2011 (UTC) I also wasn't planning on writing articles for each state because it would just be a load of copypasta from Wikipedia. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:01, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Please let me explain. *Indeed it did, we are quite loving of America here in Indiana, but if we lose West Virginia or Kentucky- we lose coal and we go dark. *Well on your Union page it clearly still states thats what help boost its economy. *Indeed, but you clearly also say each state has its own right to make laws in its own state. *I've never said anything about gun banning..it said strict gun 'controll'. Allow gay marrige in Indiana...or even Transgender rights..? HA!. I'm a strong liberal living in Indiana and none of the people around me or the state goverment would allow this...abortion is completly ilegal in this state and heavly frowned apon. Zackary Perry 22:34, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The state does have the right to make its own laws but federal law overrides the state as would state law over a municipality. But, this is my country so enjoy writing your article. It will have no inclusion in Everett nor Future World. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 22:50, February 13, 2011 (UTC) You have to look at this with a realistic point of view, really..you have a strong hold for Republican's and conservatives and then its instantly turns into a liberal controlled state, not possible. Zackary Perry 22:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I'm well aware that half my states are IRL Republican and Conservative and I'm sure there are currently conservative governors or elected officials in my country but the fact is that in the IRL United States where Don't Ask, Don't Tell is now illegal, Indiana cannot legally enact Don't Ask, Don't Tell in its own state. It's a federal law. Speaking of transgender rights, while Indiana may not want to protect them, a federal law was passed IRL last year protecting them in the last Defense bill. Federal law overrides states. Indiana cannot simply reject the law. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:07, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Well, as long as they want a large burning cross on they're lawn every morning be my guest ;d Zackary Perry 23:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) The Everetti Marines already kicked the Klan's ass during the Aryan War so alot of the retards are already dead or in prison. The war on racism is still ongoing in Everett as we clean out the domestic terrorists. They can have fun burning crosses but they'll eventually get arrested by the Feds for committing a federal hate crime and a hate crime already buys you 15 years in prison on top of the offense. Ham Ham Time (User/Talk/World/WAT) 23:16, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I've changed the page, just showing about Indiana's culture, seeing all the laws HAVE to be enforced, it will simply be frowned apon. Zackary Perry 23:18, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Could I work with this? -Sunkist- 03:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sunkist, Minnesota belongs to Enclave. ((ლ(() (ಠ益ಠ) ((ლ(() 21:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC)